


Time vs. Truth

by gnm277



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ, Role Reversal, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, Sub Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, i write sins not tragedies, they are both switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnm277/pseuds/gnm277
Summary: Kara Danvers realizes what she needs to do. However, who does she really love? Who really loves her? Will it end the way that she hopes? At least she has her family with her to help her through it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! I just want to say thank you to the supercorp fandom for being one if not the best fandom that I've ever been in, this is the first official fic that I write so I hope you all enjoy! Please leave any comments or questions that you might have AND also comment if you are just as excited as I am about Lena Luthor becoming a regular for season 3!
> 
> Oh and btw, this actually turned out to be smuttier than what I originally expected it to be so I hope you all like it! Love ya all (:

It's been 3 days. 3 days since Kara admitted to herself that Mon-el wasn't good for her. 3 days since she realized he would never push her to reach her full potential because he always tried to make her feel inferior. And 3 days since she realized that the only person who has always validated her feelings and made her feel like she's worthy of being a hero, not only as Supergirl but also as Kara Danvers, other than her sister of course, is the same person that Kara has developed feelings for in the past year yet, she never wanted to admit to those feelings in the fear of losing her.   
  
Kara sits in her apartment. Blinds shut, wrapped up in a blanket watching some Netflix series that everybody kept telling her to watch, as she waits for Mon-el to come home so she can talk to him. After a few minutes, he comes in holding an empty paper bag that Kara recognized from her favorite donut spot in downtown.  
  
"Oh hey, I didn't think you'd be home. I thought you'd be out with Alex or something so I didnt bring you anything."   
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. Although I could've used a cronut right about now actually, but thanks for playing with my emotions like that" she snickered. "I did originally have plans but I think it's a better idea if we talked about a few things, so I pushed them for another time."  
  
"What's going on? What do you need to talk about...? Is this about last week? Kara, I said I was sorry. You know what happens when I drink. I told you I would stop and it wasn't my fault that she came on to me. I can't control- "  
  
"This isn't just about last week. You know this isn't the first time it happened, Mon-el. We've been over this so many times I just can't handle it anymore... I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in months. I keep questioning why I started this to begin with and at first I thought I saw something in you. You seemed like you were someone who showed promise in becoming a better person and so far I see nothing. We both know drinking doesn't make you bring some stranger into your place so you can fuck them. You have no excuses for that. Drinking helps you do the things that you want to do that you didnt have the balls to do while you were sober."  
  
"What are you trying to say Kara? I made a mistake. We can't just leave what we have over a mistake" Mon-el says, raising his voice. He pauses and then continues more quietly, "Kara, I need you. I won't be able to change by myself. You are the only one who can help me with this. I love you."  
  
"I can't. Not anymore. I'm sacrificing myself every day just to be with someone who I don't care about. I'm tired of fighting for what I used to feel that doesn't exist anymore. I'm...done. I think you should leave, and I don't think I ever want to see you again, so please don't contact me ever again."   
  
"Kara, don't. We can work past this like we always do."  
  
"It seems like I'm the only one who is ever working to get past things. And if I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure I just told you to get the hell out of my house."  
  
He complies. Mon-el knows that there isn't anything he can do at this moment to change her mind, but he'll try again sometime soon.   
  
After 10 minutes of staring blankly at her tv, Kara begins to sob. She doesn't know if it's because she's upset at herself for being stuck in that situation and she wasn't able to do anything about it beforehand, or if she's crying out of happiness because it is finally over with him. She knows she needs to thank Alex for opening her eyes and helping her realize that it wasn't healthy for her to continue living the way that she was.  
  
A few more minutes go by and she finds herself picking up her phone. As she is about to dial Alex's number, she gets a call from none other than Lena Luthor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry it still isn't smutty yet, I promise it comes up soon! Please leave any comments or questions that you have and have a super day! (:

Kara's phone keeps ringing. She just stares at Lena's name flash across her screen with the little flower emoji attached to it. She panics. Whatever bravery she had when she was talking to Mon-el is gone. Her heart starts racing and her stomach starts doing little flips. It had only been a week since she had last talked to Lena, but during that week is when Kara began overanalyzing how she feels about her. She waits for the phone to stop ringing and then she sends her a text.  
  
_Hey! Sorry, I can't talk on the phone right now. What's up?_  
  
Not a minute goes by in which Lena responds.   
  
_Hi! Don't worry about it! So I was thinking about trying this new Thai restaurant tomorrow night and I know it's one of your favorites sooooo would you want to go with me? My treat!_  
  
Kara stares at the message. She was used to having these weekly dinner "dates" with Lena but this one felt different. Or maybe... it was Kara who was different. With a bit more confidence, Kara responded.  
  
_I'd love to! We need to catch up on a few things._  
  
_Sounds great! I'll pick you up at around 7, is that okay?_  
  
_That's perfect. I'll see you then (:_  
  
_Alrighty, have a good night Kara, sweet dreams :)_  
  
Kara stared at her phone for a few minutes with a grin on her face, then her eyes grew wide. "Oh Rao, I need to figure out what I'm going to wear for tomorrow."   
  
The next day, Kara was waiting for Lena to pick her up. She decided to go with a small red dress that was tight enough to show her athletic body but not so tight that she felt uncomfortable. The dress itself complimented Kara's legs and cleavage in a way that could grab anybody's attention with its small leg slit and lace straps. At exactly 7, Lena called Kara to tell her that she was waiting outside with their driver. As Kara started climbing in the car, Lena noticed her legs first and she partially raised an eyebrow at the view. Once in, Kara gave Lena a hug and the driver took off. Kara noticed Lena was wearing a tight black dress with red stilettos. Kara attempted to hide her enthusiasm over Lena's outfit which proved to be a lot more difficult than what she expected.   
  
"This week felt like it lasted 3 years" laughed Lena. "I'm glad we were finally able to have a girls night. The drive should be about half an hour or so. I've heard a lot of really good things about this place."  
  
"That's great! I'm excited and actually... really hungry all of a sudden."   
  
"That's that hero metabolism you have going on" Lena joked. It's crazy how Lena can just smile at Kara, and Kara was able to forget everything that went wrong that week. They kept chatting on the ride to the restaurant.  
  
They sat in a booth and ordered a few large plates from the menu. After the waiter walked away, Lena began asking Kara a few questions.  
  
"So how has your week been? I feel like we barely talked since last Friday. What's new?"   
  
Kara shifts in her seat. "Why don't we start with your week? There's some stuff I want to talk about but that's for later. How's L-Corp? Anything exciting going on?"  
  
Lena stares at Kara for a few seconds with a questioning look, but decides not to push it. She knows that if Kara wanted to tell her something she would. It didn't take her very long to tell Lena that she was Supergirl which to Lena wasn't that much of a surprise but in a way, it was also kind of a turn on that Kara trusted her that much and that Kara told her by unbuttoning her shirt really slowly to reveal the emblem on her chest. Lena realized that she hadn't said anything to Kara in a few minutes so she blushed and then talked about her week.  
  
"Other than the usual things at L-Corp, not much is new. For once I'm caught up with all of my paperwork, so I'm going to take the next 2 days off. I'll probably end up getting caught up in a new show online or reading a few books that I've been meaning to read for a while. But enough about boring me... what is it that you wanted to tell me? 

"My life isn't that exciting anymore. I'm sure Kara Danvers has a few intriguing things to tell me that are more interesting than anything going in my life."  
  
"Nothing is more intriguing than you, Lena" Kara smiled with slight embarrassment at her attempt at flirting. "But I guess I'll tell you now since you seem so rushed to know. I...um...I broke up with Mon-el yesterday. He's been cheating on me for a while, and I knew he was but I just never did anything about it. I don't really feel that upset about it now though. I don't have feelings for him and I'm not sure if I ever actually did love him. My only regret is not doing it sooner because I feel like I lost a really important opportunity with someone that I really care about."  
  
Lena smirked. "I wonder who the lucky person is, however, I won't intrude. I like a little bit of mystery. Whoever they are Kara, I'm sure they'll feel the same way. You've become such an amazing person on your own that anybody will be lucky to have Kara Danvers crushing on them! If I'm being completely honest with you, I'm really happy that you ended that relationship. I know we've had similar conversations about him before but I'm really proud of you for standing up for yourself. Something about him just never felt right, and you never seemed happy with him. Look at you now though. The day after, and I'm seeing you smile more than I have in a really long time."  
  
"Haha I guess you bring it out of me then."  
  
"I hope so" beamed Lena. "Actually, now that you're free from him, how about we celebrate tonight? We can get a few bottles of wine and possibly... binge watch the latest season of Game of Thrones at your place?"   
  
"Ohhh this date just keeps getting better and better" Kara joked with a slightly hopeful tone.  
  
Their food arrived and they chatted in between bites. Kara tried making a few cheesy jokes that Lena found endearing. Both of them think about what could come out of that night after heading back to Kara's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

On their drive back, Lena's driver stopped at a liquor store to get them two bottles of Pinot Noir, and then drove them to Kara's apartment. Lena told him to leave and that she would call him if she needed him to pick her up, even though she was fairly sure that Supergirl would give her a ride back.  
  
They take off their shoes and Kara goes to get two glasses and a blanket for them while Lena sets up the t.v. and puts the episode in which they left off at. They sit in the middle of couch next to each other and drape the fuzzy blanket over their legs with their glasses full almost to the brim. Then Lena raises her glass.  
  
"I want to make a toast to you Kara Danvers, for being who you are and for finally standing up for yourself like the true hero that I know you've become. I'm so grateful and proud to have you in my life."  
  
Kara's cheeks start turning pink at Lena's words. "You don't have to sound so dramatic about it, Lena" she laughed. "Although if I'm being honest I don't think I could've done it without you."  
  
"What do you mean? I wasn't even there" she said a slight smile and a confused stare.  
  
"Well, you've given me advice in the past that took me a while for me to act on, which I apologize for that. And although you weren't ecstatic about the idea of Mon-el and I, you were still always really supportive of my choices or at least attempted to understand them which is the most that anyone, other than my sister, has ever done for me." Kara's gaze lowered to her glass in slight embarrassment.  
  
"You know I'm always here when you need me. And since we are telling each other little truths here, the reason why I wasn't super happy about you and Mon-el... was because I've always been a little bit jealous of him." At this Kara's eyes immediately shot up to look directly into Lena's gaze. They sat in silence for a few seconds which to Lena felt like an eternity.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you have a crush on me, Ms. Luthor?" Kara smirked.  
  
Lena taking this as an invitation. "Well I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a tiny crush on Supergirl...and maybe a bigger one on Kara Danvers." That last part was supposed to be more to herself but, with Kara's hearing, she was able to pick it up. Kara laughs a bit to herself and then they both take a sip of wine.  
  
Setting the glass down and speaking quickly, "Listen Lena, there's something that I've been meaning to do all night but I haven't gotten the chance to until now, so I really hope you don't take any offense to it. If at any point-" Kara gets interrupted by Lena leaning over to her and grabbing her by the neck and pulling Kara's lips towards hers. They both expected it to be soft but there was an immediate urgency that came from both of them. They're teeth collided a few times but they didn't care. They just wanted to kiss each other, to feel each other, to taste each other. Then Lena pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just had this impulse and I coul-" and then Kara stops her by putting her finger in front of Lena's red and slightly smudged lips. She pushes the blanket off of them and then puts one leg over Lena's hip so that she's straddling her.  
  
"No, don't apologize. You made this so much easier for me." And with that, Kara brought Lena's lips to hers and started kissing her again. Their lips demanding more and more of each other and their tongues fighting like it was the only thing that could keep them alive. Kara's hips started grinding on Lena's and Lena's hands went to grab Kara's ass to make the contact deeper and push their bodies closer to each other. A low "oh fuck" escaped Lena's lips and Kara's smile turned dubious as she began kissing down Lena's jawline down to the nip of her neck.  
  
"Wait Kara," Lena said as Kara continued kissing her neck. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. Please let me know now- oh fuck... Please let me know how far you're trying to go tonight."

Kara pulled back with a smile on her face. Then she leans into Lena's ear and whispers "By the end of tonight, I want to know what you sound like when I make you cum." Kara then turned to Lena with a huge grin on her face and started kissing her cheek. Lena started getting really wet at the idea of Kara going down on her, but she wanted to make sure that Kara knew who she was fucking.  
  
"Fair enough, however I'm going to show you how it's done before you get to do that." And so Lena placed Kara's arms around her neck and then carried Kara to her bed. For someone so small, Lena had a tremendous amount of strength. Kara wondered if Lena worked out specifically to be able to do this. Lena threw her on the bed a bit harshly but not at all unpleasant. "Sit on your knees and take off your dress. Don't rush it or you'll pay for it later" Lena instructed. Kara was curious to know how she would need to pay for it but she didn't want to test Lena just yet.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara unzipped her dress as instructed and removed one lace strap at a time. The fact that Lena was watching her undress while biting her lip made Kara feel sexy. She knew that whenever she touched her body, Lena's heart would start racing even though her face remained composed. Kara wanted to see how far she can take this theory so when she removed her dress she started moving her hands down her neck to cup her breasts and then to play with her nipples through her red lace bra, all the while attempting to keep eye contact with Lena even though Lena's eyes kept following Kara's hands. "Now it's your turn, Ms. Luthor."  
  
No other woman in Lena's life has ever told her what to do when they were about to have sex. She knew Kara was challenging her but it took so much of Lena not to give into whatever Kara wanted from her. They had been friends for so long beforehand that Kara knew how to push Lena's buttons and the way Kara was running her hands down her body was driving Lena insane. One of Kara's hands started roaming down to her matching red lace thong. However distracted Lena was, she was still able to remember the task at hand. "You don't give the orders tonight. Now turn around, put your hands on the headboard and stop moving."  
  
"Whatever you say Ms. Luthor" Kara responded  in a mildly mocking tone. She winked at Lena and then complied. The view from behind was almost as distracting as the view from the front. Kara's ass and thighs were nicely toned and she kept swinging her hips in a teasing way. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Lena crawled on the bed and then stood on her knees behind Kara. She grabbed Kara's neck with her left hand in a firm grip knowing that it wouldn't hurt Kara yet it would definitely show her who is in control. Lena's lips went to nibble on Kara's right ear and then she whispered "I'm going to show you what you got yourself into." Then Lena slapped Kara's ass as hard as she could and to Lena's disappointment, couldn't leave any prominent marks on her cheek. Kara giggled and started grinding against Lena. Lena responded by running her hand down Kara's side and using her nails to scratch her way up before moving her hand back down and slipping her fingers in the red lace. Kara felt so smooth under Lena's fingers. Lena then moved her fingers lower and started circling Kara's clit in small slow circles. A husky moan escaped Kara's lips. Lena's left hand was still on Kara's throat, Kara didn't understand until then how much better it made everything else feel. Lena's lips were kissing Kara's jaw while Lena's fingers started increasing in speed. Kara's arms went behind her to push Lena closer to her. Her groans started becoming harsher.

"Oh fuck Lena, yes. Keep doing that, make me yours. Fuck me just like that." At Kara's words, Lena's fingers started working faster and faster. Kara started moving her hips following the rhythm that Lena was creating with her fingers. "Fuck baby, I'm so fucking close. Just like tha-" then Lena stopped. She removed her fingers from the red lace before Kara could finish. "What's going on?"  
  
"I want to see all of you before I make you cum. Take off the rest of your clothes." Kara faced her and started doing as instructed. While watching Kara, Lena started taking off her dress and everything else that was underneath.  
  
"You know, it's kind of cruel of you to leave me in this state, Ms. Luth- oh Rao." Kara was interrupted by Lena's naked body poised in front of her. Lena started pushing her back to lie on the bed with one hand while crawling over her with the other. She took Kara's lips in hers and this time it was less demanding. It's as if the Lena that was on top of Kara wasn't the same one that was giving her orders a few minutes ago. This was the Lena that showed how much she cared about Kara. This was the Lena that showed how much she had thought about this moment before there was a possibility of it actually happening. And then, in just a few seconds it was gone. Her hunger was more prominent and as she pulled back from Kara, she took Kara's bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled it just a bit before letting it go. Her lips started going lower, down Kara's neck, all the way to her nipples. Lena took one into her mouth and swirled it around her tongue, then she moved to the other and did the same. "Oh fuck, Lena. You're so fucking good at- ahh yes."   
  
Lena pulled back and started settling between Kara's thighs. "Hold on to the headboard." Kara placed one hand on the headboard and the other was intertwined with Lena's. Lena started running her tongue on Kara's inner thigh and then she tried to leave a few marks by biting the trail she had made. She used her index finger to tease Kara's entrance. "Fuck baby, I knew you liked it. You're so fucking wet for me." And with that, she took her index finger and placed it in between her lips and sucked it clean. "And you taste so fucking good."  
  
Kara was growing restless. "Lena, please fuck me. I'm yours. I'll do whatever you ask, just please-" and then Lena took Kara's clit into her lips and started making distinguished patterns with her tongue. Back and forth, up and down, circles, curves, lines. Everything that Kara could think of, Lena was able to do. She started slow while she entered Kara with one of her fingers and quickly followed with another. As Lena's fingers started going in and out of her, she increased her pace to match Kara's breathing. Kara was making small dents on her headboard out of how strongly she was holding on to it. At this point Lena is going as fast as she can and with one last curve of her fingers and a few more swipes of her tongue, Kara came undone. Her hips started shaking. "Oh fuck, Lena!" she cried out. And as she attempted to place most of her strength towards the hand that was gripping the headboard, she broke a piece of it off. Lena took her fingers out of Kara after her breathing had slowed down. She then went to lie next to her on her side so that she could face Kara. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then kissed tenderly with their hands intertwined. Kara pulled back first. "I can't believe I actually just broke off a part of my headboard" she laughed.  
  
Lena laughed too. "Well, I'll just take that as a compliment. I didn't know I would have such a strong effect on you."  
  
"Don't sound so smug sweetheart. You're next."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns the favor (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I really want to explore what kinds of things Kara can do with her powers so then this smutty ass shit happened... Anyway, please leave questions and comments. I really appreciate them! If you have a tumblr, you should follow me @ superlez-luthor which is where I have more gay supercorp things and chances are I will follow back with my main blog if you reblog a lot of gay things as well. Thanks for reading and happy sinning :p

Kara moved to straddle Lena’s hips. She grabbed her partner’s hands and placed them on her breasts all the while looking directly into Lena’s eyes. She started grinding on her hips while dragging Lena’s hands down her body to her thighs. Kara’s hips kept moving in slow circles, and Lena was entranced by how Kara looked on top of her. She was gorgeous. Lena could feel how wet Kara was through each of her movements. Kara leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena’s. This time, Kara was a bit more aggressive with how she kissed her. Her lips were more forceful; it was more of a need for her than just a wanting. Teeth clashing, lips demanding. There was a quickness to their pace as if parting from each other for just half a second would be too much time wasted between them.

She grabbed Lena’s hands from her hips and then placed them above Lena’s head. She held them firmly there while she kept moving her lower body. Small moans escaped Kara’s lips into Lena’s mouth. Danvers’ lips went down to the Luthor’s neck and she started biting it gently, making sure that she left a mark showing that Lena was hers. Lena made a small noise that sounded like a whimper; it was rare for her to make noises like that because she was always the dominant person during sex but, this time she wanted to give every part of herself to Kara.

Kara pulled back with a small grin on her face. “I guess I’m doing a good job then.”

“Kara, fuck… what are you doing to me?”

“Nothing… yet.” With one last kiss, Kara let go of Lena’s hands and then changed their position so that one of Lena’s legs was over her shoulder and Kara was sitting with Lena’s other leg in between her knees. She put two of her fingers in her mouth and then when she took them out, Kara started rubbing Lena’s clit with them. Lena groaned at the contact. Kara then pulled her hand away and fixed their position so that she could grind on Lena’s pussy. “Oh Rao baby, you feel so good.”

Lena’s hands started grappling at the bed sheets as Kara’s speed started increasing. Kara’s hips kept making different patterns and Lena followed her rhythm. “God Kara, fuck me like I’m your little slut.”

Lena talking dirty to her was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. Kara loved the idea that Lena was only submissive to her, that she wouldn’t let someone else fuck her the way Kara fucked her. Because of this, Kara wanted to try something before Lena came. “Oh fuck Lena, tell me when you’re close.”

Lena’s voice came out in quick pants. “I’m close! I’m close! I’m-“ and then Kara stopped moving her hips. “Wait, what are you-“ in a matter of a few seconds, Lena was 5 feet up in the air, her back leaning against one of the walls in Kara’s bedroom while straddling Kara’s face. Kara started licking Lena’s center, and Lena’s hands became intertwined in Kara’s blonde locks. She gasped at how quickly Kara’s tongue was maneuvering itself on her. Lena’s lower body started following Kara’s movements. Her toes started curling and then her legs started twitching; it didn’t take very long for Lena to topple over and give into what Kara was doing to her. She grasped Kara’s hair tighter than before as she screamed out her name. Lena’s pants grew slower as she came down from her orgasm, and Kara carried her to the bed. She laid Lena down so that her head was resting on a few pillows, and then she settled next to her. 

They both lied there in silence for a few minutes with youthful smiles on their faces as they stared at their interlocked fingers. Lena was the one to break the silence. “I was not expecting any of that to happen the way that it did” she chuckled.

Kara laughed. “Well, there were a few things that I have been wanting to try with you. I never really believed that I would have the opportunity to do them, and if I’m being completely honest with you, that was just the beginning of it all. However, I would never want to push your limits sweetheart. I’m just really happy that this turned out the way that it did.”

They looked at each other. “Kara, I don’t want this to be the last time… I… I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.” Lena’s heart started racing. “I feel like there could be more to this, you know? I mean, don’t get me wrong, the sex was amazing… my god, it was amazing, but I don’t really want it to be only about sex.”

A look of relief arose in Kara’s eyes. “Me neither. I don’t fully understand how I feel, but I know I like this. I like you. I love that I can be myself around you. You make me want to be a better person. Somehow, I was lucky enough to have you in my life, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. So my question is, would you really want to try this out with me?”

Lena leaned into Kara and gave her a slow, long kiss. After pulling back with a grin on her face, she responded with “Yes, Ms. Danvers. I would love to.” She kissed her again. 

With a change in her expression, Kara broke their kiss. “Ready for round 2, Ms. Luthor?”


End file.
